Rock lee has some fun with metal lee
by HiddenLotusQueen19
Summary: Rock lee has some fun with metal lee
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about rock lee and metal lee, conatins hardcore yaoi / boyxboy. I don't down the characters in this story, if your under 18 don't continue reading pass this message otherwise have fun and please review.

One day metal was looking for his friends when his dad appeared in front of him and asked " what are you looking for, my handsome son? " Metal blushed a little and said " i was wondering where my friends went. " Lee stopped his son and asked " i need to know something? " Metal blushed and said " okay. " Lee sat metal down and asked " have you been stroking your cock while peeping in on me in the shower? " Metal blushed and said " i know it's not right but i can't help myself. " Lee leaned down, kissed metal softly and asked " do you want to see my cock up close? " Metal blushed very hard and said " yes i really want to see your cock. " Lee blushed and pulled his big cock out. Metal blushed and said " your cock looks very tasty. " Lee blushed and asked " do you want to stroke it? " Metal blushed, he started to stroke lees cock when he whimpered " my cock is feeling weird. " Lee blushed and put one of his hands into metals pants and started to stroke his cock slowly. Metal screamed " please don't! " Lee blushed and asked " what are you feeling? " Metal started to moan " my cock is getting bigger and harder. " Lee blushed and asked " do you want to suck on my big cock? " Metal blushed and said " i can try. " Lee blushed and moaned " your mouth feels amazing around my cock. "

Metal started to gag because this was his first time sucking a dick, lee blushed and said " you look so cute like that. As lee started to cum, metal looked up at him and blushed very hard. Metal swallowed all of lees cum, then lee lifted metal up and asked " do you want to have sex? " Metal screamed " you will rip me open! " Lee pinned metal down, he removed his pants and started to suck on his sons cock very hard. Then metal started to scream " it feels weird, please stop! " Lee covered metals moth, then he started to suck faster until metal started to squirm and thrust his hips very hard. Then metal started to cum very hard, Lee smiled as he was swallowing all of his sons cum. Then lee lifted metals legs over his shoulders and said " you need to relax or it will hurt alot. " Metal gasped and said " your too big. " As lee started to push his cock deep inside his son, metal screamed " it hurts! " Lee went balls deep inside metal when he seen that metal was starting to enjoy hiself so he decided to thrust a little fatser. Then lee felt metal thrust his hips back on him, lee blushed and asked " do you like my cock? " Metal blushed and screamed " it feels too good! "

Lee blushed and said " if your not going to answer me, i will stop and we will go back home. " Metal blushed and screamed " don't stop fucking me! " Lee looked at metal and said " then tell me how good my cock is. " Metal screamed " your cock is so good! " Then lee smiled and thrusted very fast until he heard his son scream " i'm going to cum! " Lee blushed and whispered " cum for me, my cute boy. " Metal started to cum very hard when he thrusted his hips very fast that metal screamed " i'm cumming again! " Lee blushed and asked " is it okay if i cum deep inside you? " Metal blushed very hard and said " please do. " Then lee screamed " i'm fucking cumming so fucking hard! " Metal blushed and passed out from all the pleasure so lee decided to carry metal back to their home. When they got their lee noticed that metal was moaning his name in his sleep, this gave lee a nose bleed. Lee layed metal down onto his bed and left the room to start dinner. Metal woke up and started to stroke his cock very hard, he started to moan but he tried to keep it down. Lee heard his son moaning so loud that he went back into his sons bedroom and asked " do you want to have sex again? "

Metal gasped and tried to run away but lee just grabbed his son by his waist and asked " why are you running away from me? " Metal blushed and screamed " please let go! " Lee made a very serious face and asked " why are you afraid of me loving you? " Metal tried to fight off his dad but lee pinned metal on the ground and said " you can't fight me off. " Metal blushed and moaned when he felt his dads leg pressing against his hard cock. Lee noticed this and started to move his leg slowly up and down to tease his son. Then metal screamed " Don't tease me so much! " Lee blushed and asked " can you suck on my big cock again? " Metal blushed very hard and said " sure. " As metal was sucking on lees cock, lee decided to thrust his hips very hard to make metal gag. Metal looked up and asked " why do you like making me gag on your big cock? " Lee blushed and moaned " it sends vibrations through my cock. " Metal blushed and felt lee start to cum very hard, he swallowed all of his dads cum and asked " can i have a turn to fuck you this time? " Lee blushed very hard and said " sure why not. "

Lee got down onto his hands and knees, he started to stretch himself out so it wouldn't hurt. Then lee said " put some lube onto your cock. " Metal did as he was told, then lee moaned " please fuck me. " Metal started to push his cock deep inside lees hot and tight ass when lee tighten up and metal screamed " please loosen up or i'm going to cum! " Lee pulled metals head down and said " your young, you can cum more than once during your first time fucking someone. " Metal blushed and screamed " i'm cumming! " Lee blushed and screamed " your cum feels amazing deep inside me! " Then metal decided to flip lee over and lift his legs over his shoulders. Lee gasped and screamed " it feels so good! " Metal started to thrust his hips very hard until lee screamed " i'm going to cum! " Metal blushed and said " cum for me, my sweetness. " Lee blushed and screamed " i'm fucking cumming so fucking hard! " Then metal screamed " i'm cumming so hard too! " When they calmed down, they decided to finish making dinner together. When metal setting the table he felt a small vibration start deep inside his tight ass. Metal screamed " it feels too good! "

Lee blushed and said " having an issue there my cute boy. " Metal pulled his pants off and started to stroke his cock but he was stopped by lee. Then lee said " i will fix it for you. " Lee placed metal onto the counter and started to suck very hard on his sons cock until he heard metal scream " please make me cum! " Lee blushed and turned the vibrator up the way and walked away to tease his son. Metal screamed " it's too much! " Lee blushed and said " hold in your cum my cute boy. " Metal tried as hard as he could to hold it in but he couldn't and he ended up cumming so hard everywhere. Lee blushed and said " your too cute. " Then metal felt the vibrator go off and they started to eat dinner when lee looked up at his son and said " you know people will find this wrong right. " Metal blushed and screamed " i don't care what other people think! " Lee blushed and said " that's what i wanted to hear. " Lee got done eating first so he decided to wash the dishes when metal was pulling at his clothes. Then lee blushed and asked " want to have sex? " Metal blushed and said " yes please. "

Lee picked metal up and carried him to his bedroom, then lee placed his son on his bed and started to kiss him very passionatley until he heard metal whimper " it feels so good. " Lee blushed and pulled his big cock out. Metal blushed and screamed " please fuck me! " Then lee started to push his big cock deep inside metal, when his son screamed " your so big! " Lee frooze and asked " are you okay? Did i hurt you? " Metal blushed and turned his head away but lee turned it back and asked " please tell me if i hurt you? " Metal started to squirm and screamed " don't just fuck me right there! " Lee blushed and asked " did i find your sweet spot? " Metal blushed and screamed " don't ask me that! " Lee decided to only fuck his sons sweet spot. Metal screamed " no, it feels too good! " Then Lee screamed " i'm cumming so hard! " Then metal screamed " i'm cumming so hard too! " When they calmed down, they decided to sleep in the same bed. Metal got under the blankets and smiled at lee. Lee blushed and said " your too cute. " Then Lee layed down and metal cuddled up next to his dad and said " i love you my sweetness. " Lee blushed and said " i love you too my cute boy. "

Thank you for reading my story, if you liked it then let me know if you would like to get chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a story about rock lee and metal lee, conatins hardcore yaoi / boyxboy. I don't down the characters in this story, if your under 18 don't continue reading pass this message otherwise have fun and please review.

When they woke up the next morning, metal got up first to make breakfeast but then he felt his dads arms wrap around his waist and also felt his big cock poking his tight ass very hard. Lee blushed and asked " whats for breakfeast? " Metal blushed and said " chocolate chip pancakes. " Lee blushed very hard when his son thrusted his hips onto him and moaned his name, then lee started to pull down his sons pants and asked " can i play with you now? " Metal blushed very hard and screamed " let me finish cooking! " Lee blushed and started to push his big cock deep inside metals tight ass, metal screamed " i'm trying to cook! " Lee blushed and said " but i'm so hard right now. " Metal blushed and bent over to tease his dad, lee blushed and asked " are you trying to make me bust a nut? " Metal blushed and said " i'm going to milk you dry. " Lee blushed and shoved his big cock deep inside his sons tight ass very hard, metal blushed very hard and screamed " your cock feels so fucking good! " Lee blushed and reached down to start stroking metals cock very hard, then metal screamed " fuck me like that daddy! " Lee blushed so hard that he got a nose bleed and asked " why did you call me daddy? "

Metal blushed very hard and looked away but lee turned his head back and asked " please tell me? " Metal blushed very hard and said " i thought it sounded very hot and sexy. " Lee blushed, he took a hand full of metals hair and screamed " tell me how fucking good your daddys cock is! " Metal blushed and screamed " my daddys cock is so fucking good! " Then lee pulled even harder and rammed metals ass so hard that metal screamed " oh yeah! fuck me just like that daddy! " Lee blushed and made metal fall onto the floor, lee blushed and asked " are you okay? " Metal blushed and screamed " fuck me harder daddy! i'm your whore! " Lee blushed and screamed " take all of your daddys cum! " Metal blushed and screamed " fill me up daddy! " Lee blushed very hard and screamed " i'm fucking cumming so fucking hard! " Metal blushed and screamed " make me cum so hard daddy! " Then lee blushed and ripped his big cock out and said " beg for it. " Metal blushed and screamed " please make me cum! i'm your whore! " Lee blushed and said " do better than that. "

Metal blushed and screamed " Make me cum everywhere daddy! " Lee blushed, then he grabbed his sons cock and said " cum for me, my cute boy. " Metal blushed and screamed " i'm cumming so fucking hard daddy! " Lee blushed and whispered " i'm going to ram you so fucking hard tonight. " Metal blushed and screamed " please do what you want to me daddy! " Lee blushed and asked " shall we go out to eat lunch? " Metal blushed and said " okay i guess. " Then lee grabbed metals waist and asked " whats wrong? " Metal screamed " let me go! " Lee blushed and asked " do you need this big cock to ram you again? " Metal blushed and tried to run away but lee pushed metal down and shoved his tongue deep inside his sons mouth. Metal gaged and tried to pull away but lee didn't let him go anywhere, metal gasped for air but lee didn't let him get much air. Lee broke the kiss and said " i'm sorry for forcing myself on you. " Metal blushed and screamed " please ram my tight ass! "

Lee blushed and shoved his big cock deep inside his sons tight ass, metal screamed " fuck me harder daddy! " Lee blushed and said " you better cum for me. " Metal blushed and screamed " right there daddy! " Lee blushed and screamed " ride this big cock! " Metal blushed and screamed " but i'm so weak from you ramming me so good daddy! " Lee blushed and said " i'm going to stop if you don't start riding my big cock. " Metal blushed very hard and whimpered " i can try. " Lee blushed and said " see, you can do it if you try. " Then metal screamed " i can't take it anymore! " Lee blushed and he grabbed metals hips, then he started ramming his sons tight ass so hard and fast that metal screamed " fuck me even harder daddy! " Lee blushed and thrusted even harder until metals body went limp, Lee slowed down and asked " are you okay!? " Metal blushed and screamed " don't stop! " Lee blushed and whispered " i'm going to abuse this horny hole. " Metal blushed and screamed " fuck me like the horny slut i am daddy! "

Lee blushed very hard and screamed " tell your daddy how good hes ramming your tight ass! " Metal blushed and screamed " your ramming my tight ass so good daddy! " Then metal decided to tighten up very hard on lees big cock, lee screamed " oh fuck yes! tighten up even more you horny slut! " Metal blushed and screamed " fuck me harder daddy! " Lee blushed and started to stroke metals cock very hard until he heard him scream " just like daddy! " Lee blushed and screamed " take it deeper! " Metal screamed " it's too deep daddy! " Lee blushed and whispered " your my horny slut. " Metal blushed and screamed " but your so deep! " Lee blushed and whispered " how about i rape this horny slut. " Metal blushed and tried to pull away but lee stopped him and asked " are you not okay with doing this? " Metal scramed " let me go! " Lee blushed and asked " would you like to get raped too much by me? " Metal blushed very hard and ran out the door but lee ran after him, metal was hiding in the near by park but then lee suddenly appeared in front of metal and asked " why did you run away? "

Metal blushed and tried to run away again but lee grabbed him and asked " did i hurt you? " Metal blushed very hard and screamed " it felt just too good! " Lee blushed and said " please don't run away. " Metal blushed and asked " can you rape me now? " Lee blushed very hard and asked " are you sure about this? " Metal blushed and screamed " rape this horny slut! " Lees face became really cold and twisted, metal gasped and screamed " please don't daddy! " Lee slammed metal down and whispered " i will do whatever i want to you. " Metal blushed and screamed " rape me already daddy! " Lee blushed and shoved his big cock so deep inside his sons ass that metal screamed " your hurting me daddy! " Lee blushed and screamed " take it even deeper! " Metal screamed " it's really hurting me daddy! " Lee blushed and whispered " take your daddys thick cum like a good boy. " Metal blushed and screamed " it feels too good daddy! " Lee blushed and screamed " oh fuck yes! take my thick cum even deeper you horny slut! " Metal blushed very hard and whimpered " theres so much cum. "

Lee blushed and picked metal up. as lee was carrying his son back to their house metal asked " can we do that again very soon? " Lee blushed and whispered " sure i'd love to. " When they got back to the house, they decided to order some pizza instead of cooking dinner. Metal blushed and asked " can i ask you something? " Lee blushed and said " sure. " Metal blushed very hard and asked " can i try something new with you later? " Lee blushed and said " i'd love to. " Metal blushed and began to set the table when he felt a small vibration start deep inside his tight ass, metal blushed and screamed " it feels too good daddy! " Lee blushed and asked " can you handle it? " Metal blushed and screamed " i'm going to cum daddy! " Lee blushed and whispered " cum for me, my cute boy. " Metal blushed very hard and screamed " i'm cumming so fucking hard daddy! " Lee blushed and turned the big vibratior off and said " lets eat. " As they were eating lee blushed and asked " are you okay being in a relationship with me? " Metal blushed and said " i've never been happier. " Lee blushed and asked " do you want me to do the dishes? " Metal blushed and asked " can we do them together? "

Metal blushed and started washing the dishes when he felt his dads hand wrap around his cock and started stroking it slowly, metal blushed and screamed " make this horny slut cum everywhere! " Lee blushed and stopped right before metal was going to cum to tease him, metal blushed and screamed " don't stop! " Lee blushed and whispered " then beg for it. " Metal blushed and screamed " make me cum so hard daddy! " Lee blushed and whispered " you better cum very hard for your daddy. " Metal blushed very hard and screamed " i'm fucking cumming so fucking hard daddy! " Lee blushed and whispered " come suck daddys big cock. " Metal blushed and started to suck on lees cock, lee grabbed the back of metals head and began to thrust his hips very hard. Metal blushed and gagged so much on his daddys big cock. Metal blushed and started to finger his daddys ass so hard, lee blushed and screamed " oh fuck yes! finger my tight ass! "

Metal blushed and bent his daddy over and started to stick his tongue deep inside lees tight ass very hard, lee blushed and screamed " fuck yes! give me more you horny slut! " Metal blushed and whispered " it's my turn to rape you daddy. " Lee blushed and screamed " don't rip me open! " Metal blushed and screamed " take my cock deep! " Lee blushed very hard and screamed " your cock feels so fucking good, my horny slut! " Metal blushed and screamed " take it even deeper daddy! " Lee blushed and tighten up very hard but metal grabbed lees hair and whispered " i will make you beg for me to stop. " Lee frooze and screamed " your too deep! " Metal blushed and screamed " i'm going to fucking cum! " Lee blushed and screamed " please stop! " Metal blushed and screamed " i'm fucking cumming so fucking hard! " Lee blushed and whispered " that was amazing. " Metal blushed and asked " can we go to bed now? " Lee blushed and got under the blankets, metal layed his head down onto lees chest and said " i love you, my sweetness. " Lee blushed and said " i love you too, my cute boy. "

Thank you for reading my story, if you liked it then let me know if you would like to get chapter 3.


End file.
